shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Ageha
Ageha (揚羽 Ageha), was one of the two leaders of the Mosu Ninja, and the triplet sister of Usuba and Tateha. Like all Ninja Masters, she sometimes accompanies her clan during missions. She and her sister are frequent bosses during the first game. History 'Backstory' She, her sisters and their clan hail from an unknown province and for some time have kept a nomadic lifestyle, never settling down in a territory for too long. One day they fought against the Asuka Clan. They were defeated but despite their surrender one of the Asuka ninja, Goh, killed Tateha against orders anyways. Since then Ageha and Usuba have sworn revenge against him. 'Way of the Ninja' Attracted by the fires of war, the Mosu Clan came to Utakata not only to benefit from mercenary work but also to hunt down their sister's murderer. Goh encounters them after finishing a mission. To their initial surprise Goh appears confused by their accusations and identities, but the sisters attack him anyways; they are defeated but Goh let's them go instead of killing them, the sisters are enraged by his mercy but choose to leave. From this point onwards they are fought regularly during missions, sometimes carrying Soul Fragments, unaware of the fragments nature. Near the end of the game the sisters try to trick Goh by having Ageha disguise herself as Kinu. They prepare their ambush in Utakata Castle but encounter the real Kinu before executing their plan, shortly after comes Goh, now turned into a bear; in a panic Ageha tries to persuade Goh that she is the real Kinu but again this falls apart when Kinu reveals her prosthetic arm, confirming her identity. Unbeknown by everyone Uzumushi was planning an ambush of his own against Kinu for the death of Hebitonbo, and now completely confused by the presence of two Kinus he drops his mace against one, killing Ageha instead. The four remaining fight before Usuba retaliates against Uzumushi, chasing after he tries fleeing. If Usuba isn't killed before the final battle she will send a final letter to Goh claiming that her quest for revenge has brought her more grief and made her lose another sister, so she'll forget about her vendetta and return to her homeland to give a proper burial to both Tateha and Ageha. Personality Ageha's personality is similar to her sister's. Cool with a seductive streak describe her at simple glance, however, she also possess a vindictive side as seen by her hunting Goh for his role in her sister's death; she's also one for trickery, judging by her and he sister's plan to bait Goh by disguising as Kinu. But for these characteristics she's also one to panic, seen when her plan goes awry. Both she and Usuba also have some stereotypical characteristics for twins. They are always seen together, dress similarly, are always in agreement, possess similar personalities and even pose as mirror images of each other and finish each other sentences. Abilities As the master of the Mosu ninja, she is expert in their talents. In combat she moves fast, throwing kunai with deadly accuaracy and employing Mosu-style taijutsu ''when cornered. What truly separates Ageha from the rest of her clan is the peculiar ability to create shadow clones. This clones move and attack the same way as her. The only other clan member with this skill is Usuba. She's also a master of disguise, copying Kinu's appearance almost perfectly. It was only due to the unknown detail of Kinu's prostethic arm that the disguise failed. '''Gameplay' She uses the same combat pattern as the rest of the Mosu: She prefers to keep distance and throw kunai at the player, moving constantly to avoid getting cornered; if cornered she will attempt to dodge, jump out of the way, grapple or attack with a strong melee combo. She is very fast and agile but cannot take much damage. Unlike other Mosu she will create clones of herself if given the chance, these clones move the same as her and have the same attack power but can be killed with a single hit. It's suggested to corner her or target her specifically to stop her kunai attacks and clone spell. If she creates too many clones try to make space and take them out one by one with caltrops or shuriken. Gallery Ageha, Usuba and the Mosu.jpg|Ageha and Usuba with the Mosu Ninja Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Ninja Category:Deceased Characters